harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Perevell
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Sabrina Hansel Perevell (b. 7 July, 1965) She is the daughter of the Perevell's only female descendent Martha Perevell and the granddaughter of Maxwell Perevell. Sabrina is a half blood witch, thanks to her unknown father. She was born into the middle of the first wizard war involving Grindelwald, nine when he was brought down, fourteen when lord Voldemort began his path of chaos, fifteen when Voldemort was defeated the first time, and finally the apprentice of Madam Pomfrey at the age of thirty three when Voldemort was finally defeated for good. Sabrina attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Slytherin. She was a large supporter of the Potter family and was often the one making sure Harry was ok. Biography Born to and over baring mother and grandfather Sabrina was born not knowing who her father was only that he was a half-blood much like herself. She was born in Perevell's cottage by the sea and was often referred to as a water Nymph because of her love for the water. Her mother Martha Perevell was a vary talented potions maker, and the person that taught Severus Snape in the art. Thus making the two rather close friends. First Year Sabrina came to Hogwarts with high hopes of getting into one of the houses and making friends, and she did. When sorted into the Slytherin house Sabrina was welcomed in with open arms by Severus then the rest of the Slytherin house hold. Thanks to that Sabrina went through a rather smooth year. Second Year Sabrina was introduced to the Marauders thanks to Lily Evens. But unfortunately the Marauders didn't think so and often picked on Sabrina when Lily wasn't looking. Unfortunately because of that her second year was a pranking nightmare. Third Year When Sabrina came back to Hogwarts for her third year, she was one of the main targets of the Marauders. But after finally having enough, Sabrina dyed their clothing pink and other neon's then left after putting a special charm, of her design, onto the clothing and the boys effectively making sure that the boys couldn't ask for others clothing. Thanks to her performance the Marauders often came to her for help which she mostly declined but only if it was to get back at a bully. Fourth Year Sabrina came back to Hogwarts with no one there that she really trusted even at fourteen and she was often felt as though the Slytherin and Gryffindor were fighting over her, because of her heart of a line and mind of a snake. Lets say Sabrina's Fourth year was quiet a stress. Fifth Year Sabrina was at the top of her classes and even joined the Hogwarts chorus. Sabrina often kept in touch with her friend and family through her ferret Slay. Sixth Year Sabrina started to date a boy in seventh year by the name of Jasper McFaul of the Ravenclaw house. And both would often be seen walking the halls holding hands or in the library studying. Seventh Year Sabrina had blossomed into a fine young witch and was often unknowingly noticed by dark figures in the wizard world. But also the light ones. And because of this the supports of the dark lord bombarded Sabrina with many invitations to join the 'dark side'. But thankfully Sabrina decided to stay neutral, much to the relief of her friends. Eight Year .... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Biography Category:DRAFT